


Mac + another dentist chair

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Phobias, Restraints, Torture, Violence, WhumpJack, dentist chair, whumpmac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This fic is set after ‘alternative usage of a water dispenser’ and ‘the dentist chair’. Mac and Jack are taken, Mac’s torturer has a sadistic streak.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Mac + another dentist chair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘torture’ prompt in Febuwhump and the ‘extortion’ prompt on H/C Bingo
> 
> Maybe this is not the fic for you if you have dentist phobias, be warned.

Mac’s return to consciousness is not gradual and easy, it is sudden and painful. A piercing bright light is position above him at an angle, preventing him to see much. His eyes water immediately and he squeezes them shut. But what has his heartrate and blood pressure skyrocketing is the metal dental clamp that keeps his mouth open. His mind immediately flashes back to an almost similar torture. He knows he shouldn´t give into his panic, bit it is stronger than himself. And what flashes through his mind is the fact that with the clamp keeping his mouth open, he won´t be able to answer any questions. So that only leaves open the option that they want to hurt him, for that sole purpose.

‘Jack? Where is Jack?’ He tries to see if he can locate Jack, but he can´t move his head. It is restrained against the head rest of the dental chair, as are his wrists and ankles. He can feel cold sweat forming while he struggles against the restraints.

* * *

‘Look at your boy Dalton. He isn´t coping well, by the looks of it. It is a normal response to the set-up. Who doesn´t know toothache? Anyone who has undergone dental treatment can easily empathize with the idea alone, if only by imaginative extension.’

The man turns back to Mac for emphasis, they are looking through a one way mirror but mac is restrained in such a way that he probably can see anything other than the light in front of him. Jack’s heart breaks seeing the distress Mac is in.

‘Come on, man , why involve the kid? You want something from me.’

‘True, you’ve got a point. But still, your reputation stands, I am convinced you will let yourself be tortured before talking. So I have been studying you and the kid holds a special place in your heart.’

It is no use trying to deny it, this person clearly did his homework.’

‘What do you want?’

The man waves him off, staring at Mac, ‘we’ll come to that. It is interesting. Our fear for dental pain is so prevalent that dental phobias affect between seven and thirteen percent of the population. But this is different. Your boy knows what is coming. If I had to guess I would say he is tortured like this before.’

Jack does his best to give the man his best poker face.

‘Thank you for confirming my suspicion. This is going to be so much fun.’

* * *

Mac’s anxiety skyrockets when he hears a door open and close behind him. The moment the man comes into his field of vision, he follows him with his eyes, it is all he can do.

‘So, mister Macgyver, you probably want to know what you are doing here.’

Mac can’t even nod his head, he swallows with difficulty around his open mouth.

‘Well, as you probably realized by now, we don´t need you for information.’

Mac ‘s brain scrambles around the information. They want something from someone else, and he is just leverage, great!’

‘See, I know you are a trained agent and I am sure you are a tough guy, but see mister Macgyver, dental pain is something that goes deep into the human psyche. And I can see there is some former trauma there. But, enough chitchat, shall we get to work?’

Mac knows he need to relax, this is going to happen, whether he wants it or not. The man makes a show of pulling out a cart with all sorts of dental instruments. Mac swallows again when he sees the drill. The man is clearly a professional and picks up on Mac’s flinch, how small it is. He snaps on gloves and starts examining Mac’s teeth.

‘You do take care of your teeth very well.’

The feeling of the rubber against his gums and tongue, dragging over his teeth, it makes Mac’s skin crawl and it is clear the man realizes it, since he gives Mac a sinister smile. The man picks the drill and starts it, the unmistakable whir of the drill filling the space. Mac starts struggling against his restraints but whoever restrained him, knew what they were doing. The moment the drill starts grinding against a molar, Mac stills, his hands gripping the arm rests.

The screeching of the drill mixes with the smell of burned enamel mixed with the sickening scent of blood. The longer the man drills, the more unbearable the pain becomes. Tears stream over Mac’s face. The drill becomes all consuming, it is so loud it’s like a pneumatic on pavement, no worse. And that huge white light glaring, it feels like a near-death experience.

* * *

When the man re-enters the room where Jack is being held, he smiles a sadistic smile.

‘Your boy is scared Jack. It has something to do with water, when blood started pooling in his mouth he was ready to lose it. I’m surprised he hasn´t pissed himself, being so helpless. Whoever worked him over in the past, did a great job.’

Jack is fuming, he has skinned the man already four times in different settings.

‘I will kill you, slowly and I will enjoy every minute of it, savor it. Wherever you hide, I will hunt you done.’

‘Tough talk, Dalton, but look at your boy, can you see it, he is waiting for me to return. I can tell you, he is in agony. I made sure of that.’

‘You sick bastard. What do you want?’

‘Like I said before, we will come to that. I’ll first go back and have some more fun with your boy.’

‘You sick fuck! Leave him alone. If you are so tough, take me on.’

‘Temper, temper Jack, we will come to you, eventually.’

The man leaves the room again and a couple of seconds later, he enters Mac’s torture room. Jack struggles but they did a number on him and he can´t get free. He can see Mac desperately trying to get away, but he too isn’t going anywhere. The moment the man dicks up a dental hook and starts digging in Mac’s mouth, he screams. When the man stops, Mac is pale. Jack has never seen Mac going so bloodless so fast. When the drill starts up again, Mac shakes. Jack knows he needs to free himself, he just has to. He stills for a moment when he hears something. He is almost certain it is a TAC-team entering the building, so he starts yelling and cursing at the man again, maybe he can point the team in the right direction.

The door opens and Jack yells to go next door. The next moment he can see the team breach the torture room.

‘DON’T SHOOT HIM! I NEED HIM ALIVE!’ he bellows, but he can see the man pulling out a gun and two well placed shots kill the man instantly.

‘Get me lose, Get me lose!’

One of the agents cuts through the thick layers of tape, keeping Jack in his seat. The moment he is able to get up, he does, stumbling upright. He is numb from sitting in the chair for so long. The agent puts his shoulder under Jack´s arm and together they head towards Mac. The other agents are already cutting Mac free while on of them carefully removes the dental clamp.

Mac’s gulping in air between sobs. The agents give him space and even leave the room when Jack enters. They all know he will take care of his boy.

‘Mac.’

Mac starts heaving. Jack can only imagine it is a combination of stress and blood he ingested during his ordeal.

‘Oh kid, come here.’

Jack slowly, carefully pulls Mac closer, mindful he doesn´t touch Mac´s face.

‘You’re safe kid, we’re out.’

Mac nods and it is more than obvious he does his best to calm down, letting realization set in.

‘Let’s get you to a doctor.’

Mac looks up in alarm and shakes his head.

‘I know kid, but we need to have these teeth repaired. So let’s go. I don´t want you in more pain than you already are.’

Once they leave the room, agents throw a blanket over both men. Jack and Mac let themselves be guided to the waiting cars.

* * *

‘Hi Mac, I was informed what happened and I would like to see what damage was done. Do you think you can open your mouth for me?’

It is clear to everybody in the room it takes all of Mac’s will power to stay put. He is practically vibrating with stress.

‘It’s OK Mac, take your time, I’m here and I’m going nowhere.’ Jack squeezes Mac’s hand.

Mac nods and slowly opens his mouth. He tries to take deep breaths but the moment he feels the rubber gloved fingers in his mouth, he loses it. Trying to get out of the chair, Jack gently holds him, talking to him, reassuring him.’

Open your eyes, Mac, you are not there, you are here with me.’

Mac’s eyes snap open and he gulps in air.

‘Ok Mac, that is understandable. I want to try something different? I want to give you some happy gas so I can insert an IV. That way I can safely give you a twilight sedation, you won’t be knocked out, and you will be able to hear Jack. If Jack stays with you, would that be acceptable to you?’

Mac thinks about it, logically this is the way to go, but his gut tells him he doesn´t want a mask over his face. The doc seems to read his mind.

‘You can hold the mask yourself.’

Mac looks up at Jack who nods encouragingly.

‘We really need to fill the holes he made, Mac, you don´t want an infection in those teeth.’

Mac nods.

‘Try to relax Mac, Jack and I will take care of you.’

Mac nods, in too much pain to really talk. The doc hands Mac the mask and opens the valve. Mac takes a deep breath and Jack gives him a thumbs up. Mac brings the mask to his face, but the moment it touches his face, he rips it away, panting, eyes wide.

‘That’s OK, kid, you’re doing great. Take your time.’

After a couple of deep breaths, Mac tries again and within a couple of minutes, Mac is clearly under the influence of the nitrous oxide. His hand no longer holds the mask to his face., but the doc decides not to take it away just yet, he doesn´t want to alarm Mac. He just shuts the valve. He then sticks Mac’s hand with a small butterfly needle and starts the IV. The prick was so small Mac didn´t even flinch.

‘What does the IV?’ Jack asks.

‘It will induce a deep state relaxation and Mac will have a feeling of not being bothered by what’s going on. It will also produce a full memory loss for the period of time the drug kicks in until it wears off.’

‘OK, so let’s repair the damage and take this first hurdle in his recovery, shall we?’


End file.
